Seat positions in current vehicles are determined to allow a driver to properly operate the vehicle, as well as maximize use of the interior space of the vehicle. Specifically, the vehicle passengers are currently aligned facing the direction the vehicle typically drives. As a result, the passengers may sacrifice comfort, views, and amenities in an effort to maximize use of the interior space. While these current seat configurations may be conducive to human driven vehicles, autonomous vehicles provide new challenges and opportunities.